


there'll be enough sleeping in the grave

by disgusting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, Like, M/M, as well lol, asshole!calum, asshole!michael, but in a good way??, cute!michael, happy happy ashton, malum, more tags will be added later as the story goes on, ocd!luke, perfectionist!luke, somewhat i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting/pseuds/disgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew he wasn't perfect. He knew practically no one was exactly perfect. But he wanted to be. So badly, he physically ached. He was eighteen years old and a freshman in college, working to major in American Literature, and taking writing classes on the side. He was a smart kid who took things seriously, and after studying Benjamin Franklin’s autobiography in literature class, he couldn't help but want to try his system for reaching moral perfection. It itched in the back of his brain, scratched at him, burrowed into the back of his mind until he knew he needed to attempt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there'll be enough sleeping in the grave

Luke knew he wasn’t perfect. He knew practically no one was exactly perfect. But he wanted to be. So badly, he physically ached. He was eighteen years old and a freshman in college, working to major in American Literature, and taking writing classes on the side. He was a smart kid who took things seriously, and after studying Benjamin Franklin’s autobiography in literature class, he couldn’t help but want to try his system for reaching moral perfection. It itched in the back of his brain, scratched at him, burrowed into the back of his mind until he knew he needed to attempt it. Putting himself up there, against his imperfections, scared him: made him nervous, but he wanted to try. He wanted to be perfect.

Luke lived in an apartment off of campus with his childhood friend, Calum, who was the polar opposite of Luke. He was reckless and mad at the world, whereas Luke saw the world as an opportunity, a chance to be successful. Calum just plays bass and smokes cigarettes, hangs out with his boyfriend and takes a few music-based college classes. They were opposites, but they were best friends none-the-less.

Luke told Calum about his miraculous idea and to Luke’s surprise, Calum just stared at him. He thought he would make fun of him or call him an overachiever or something to make Luke not do it… but he just got quiet. Calum stared at Luke, eyes stone cold and deep in thought. But finally, he spoke: “Luke I’m worried. You’ve been hard on yourself lately. I know you. I know you’re a perfectionist. I know you want everything to be just as you want it and shiny and beautiful, but in reality – nothing can be, Luke. You need to stop consuming yourself with these thoughts. Just – just be careful, alright? Don’t work yourself over in all this shit.”

Luke would have fought back, but Calum doesn’t usually get serious about these things. He’ll usually just brush them off and laugh. But Luke wasn’t going to change his mind. He wanted – needed perfection. He wanted to improve - was raised to improve. His whole life was based around getting better at everything he did. And he wasn’t going to change that now.


End file.
